Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories
Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories is a US VHS/DVD featuring 2 2nd season episodes and 4 3rd season episodes narrated by George Carlin and a song. It was presented by Quality Family Entertainment and distributed by Video Treasures in 1994 (for Strand Home Video) and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996, 2003 and on DVD in 2007 and again in 2008. Description 1994 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn, when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Meet Oliver who soon learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join volume eleven's festivities with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend. 1996 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn, when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Meet Oliver who soon learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join in the festivities with Thomas and his friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend. DVD All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join in the festivities with Thomas & Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! Episodes # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Woolly Bear # Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure # Escape! # Oliver Owns Up # All at Sea Song *Thomas' Anthem Special Features VHS *Thomas' Anthem music video DVD *Character gallery *"Who Am I?" Game Notes *The packaging of the 2008 release glows in the dark. *The audio is echoed on the original Strand Home Video release in 1994. The echo restores the final music cue heard during Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure. The Strand Home Video version under the 1996 Video Treasures re-release feature the audio fixed. *The 1995 Video Treasures release feature new roman-font title cards. The title sequence is fixed as "Percy's Ghostly Trick & Other Thomas Stories", an extra name board sequence is added after the music video, and the credits are changed. Errors *The front cover of the 1994, 1996 and 2007 releases show a picture from A Scarf for Percy, but that episode doesn't appear on this video. *The back cover of the 1994 VHS features an image from Henry's Forest, but that episode isn't on this video either. *The description references Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, but that episode isn't on this release. *The music in Woolly Bear was warped. *The subtitles misspell Sir Topham Hatt's name as "Sir Topham Hat". *In some releases the subtitles in Thomas' Anthem, Escape & Oliver Owns Up often misspell Duck's name to Doc or Dock. *The credits misspell Shining Time Station as "Shinning Time Station". *In the 1995 ending credits, Junior Campbell was credited as an editor. *On the back cover of the 1996 release, most of the episodes are listed out of order. *On the back cover of the 1996 release and the front of the DVD release, the picture of Oliver and Toad was mirrored. *Some of the 1996 Video Treasures tapes feature the Strand Home Video logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. *At the end of the 1995 credits, the "Britt Allcroft presents" logo is presented instead of "A Britt Allcroft production." *At the beginning of the DVD release, it uses the Season 3 intro, with a warped sounding version of the Season 4 Audio. Gallery Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStories1994backcover.jpg|1994 back cover Percy'sGhostlyTrickandotherThomasStories1996.png|1996 VHS cover Percy'sGhostlyTrickandotherThomasStories1996backcover.jpg|1996 back cover Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD.jpg|DVD cover Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStories2007DVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|DVD back cover Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD2.jpg|2008 DVD cover Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesopeningtitlecard.jpg|Opening title card Percy'sGhostlyTrick1995VHStitlecard.png|1995 VHS title card Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:Home video releases distributed by Quality Family Entertainment Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki